It's All Started With Yellow Rose
by nazreena
Summary: All about how Cagalli and her husband Athrun met.I am really suck in writing summary, please forgiving me.


**Chapter One: The Beginning of Our Destiny**

**Zala Mansion, Morning.**

Cagalli in her late but early thirties woke up from her alarm clock. She pushes the button to silence it, she don't want a man beside her to wake up, it's still early for him to wake up. Cagalli get up from her queen size bed, her feet touch very cold mahogany wood floor. Her foot searching for her slipper, when she feels it, she slips her feet into it. She then stretches her muscles before she proceeds her daily routine. Before she took the stairs to the kitchen she went to the next room from her, she slowly cracks open the door, so that a little girl in the room would not wake up from a noise that she will make. She jerks her head inside looking inside the room, she saw a little girl still in her dreamland. Cagalli smile at her little girl. She again slowly close backs the door and go directly to her kitchen. She went to blue refrigerator and opens the door, she stares into it while thinking what she going to cook for breakfast.

"_Maybe I can make chocolate chip waffles put strawberries on top, since Athrun and Arina love it. Both of them so much alike. I will also make fresh apple juice, and toasts. I think that all will be nice." _Thought Cagalli who is still starring her refrigerator with a smile on her face.

She took everything that she needs to make a lovely breakfast for her family. She and Athrun had been married for five years, she never dreamed that she will get married with Athrun, because the one she don't really like the guy to begin with, second she never wanted to get married ever, and lastly the guy's father don't really approve their marriages. But well here they are, happily married like a fairy tale or does it? It's still too early to say it, because our journey still far ahead, anything can break their peaceful marriages

Cagalli done with her first stop of her daily routines, she went upstairs to get her husband to get up from his dreamlands to get his ass move so that he can continue to save peoples' lives. She tiptoes to their queen size bed, she smiles at the sight. Athrun blue hair is sticking out everywhere, but he still very good looking guy even he's not that young Athrun anymore. She bent down and gives a peck on his cheek; suddenly she felt a very strong arm pull her onto the bed. She has been pinned to the bed by that strong arm that had pulled her, the guy on top of her, his smile at her, very lovely smile.

"Good morning dear. Mind let go of your strong grip off my wrists, dear?" asked Cagalli while staring into his jade eye with a smile.

The guy still gets hold of her wrists but he loosens the grip, he doesn't want his beloved wife have very awful marks because of him. After all, he is a guy, technically he much stronger than his wife, and since he is a man of his basically capable to protect his family.

He bent his head, now his forehead against her. He closes his eye, breath her lovely scent. He smiles at her scent, then he opens his eye, slowly move to her pink delicious lips, he presses himself into her. They are sharing their morning kiss, while the husband slowly removes his holds of her wrists and crosses her left cheek, then her blonde hair while his right hand he put aside his wife had to support his weight.

"You the most beautiful woman that I even met. I am so lucky that you all mine, thank you for became my wonderful wife, and mother to my darling." Said Athrun who is still watching every single detail of her.

Cagalli chuckled at his remarked," your darling? I thought your heart belongs to only me, but I guess I now have to learn how to share your heart with another woman."

"You know very well what I mean by that, honey. You the only one that my heart will be, that other woman that you were jealous with is my daughter, since she is a girl and I love her as much I love you. She is my darling, honey. But you always will be my honey who's sweet my bitter life."

"Dear, if you keep on talking nonsenses in the morning, you will be late for your work. Can you get up, and clean yourself?"

Athrun has that grin on his face,"well, if you want me to get 'really' clean why not you join me. I love to have an extra hand to scrub my back, _honey."_

Cagalli push her husband, and quickly get up from the bed, and face Athrun who is stumbled on his butt,"I don't think that you will get 'really' clean, dear. The last time we were in the bathroom together, we both in a totally big mess and it also took much time to clean it back. Now be a darling husband, go to the bathroom after that go downstairs." Instructed Cagalli while she went to the next room where her daughter slept in.

Athrun just watches her retreat, and then smirk at him. Then he gets up and proceeds to the bathroom.

Cagalli, pull open the animal patterns blind curtain. The little girl who is almost four, cover her head with her pink blanket when she felt a ray of sunlight on her face. Cagalli watches her reaction and went to her bed, she slowly pulls the blanket, but the little girl has very good grip on it.

"_Like her father,"_ thought Cagalli.

Cagalli let short sigh, and took a seat on her daughter's side bed. She pats her daughter's head,"Arina, is morning already dear. Can you be a darling and get up?"

No response from the little girl.

"Dear, you know what I made for breakfast? I made your favorite chocolate chips waffles, with super extra chocolate chips only for you, don't tell your father about it…"before Cagalli can finish her stances she has been cut off by her daughter.

"Really, mommy? I love you, I want to eat it right now." Said the little girl who is jumping up and down on her queen size bed in happy while clapping her hands.

Cagalli just smile at her only daughter, for now reaction,"yes my dear, come on. Get yourself clean up, before you can eat your breakfast."

"Can I have showered together with daddy?"

"No you can't dear, but maybe during the night you may. May I know why you love taking showers with your daddy, dear?" curios Cagalli at her little girl.

"Because daddy is so funny when he on the shower, he will always play around like an idiot, but fun to be." Smile the little one while pulling her arm up into the air so that Cagalli can pull out her pyjamas, and instructed her to pull down her bottom.

"Come on dear." Said Cagalli while holding her little hand on her and went to the bathroom which is attached inside her own room.

Inside the bathroom, Cagalli first go to the bathtub and fill the water. She opens the hot tap first then cold, she temperature the heat of the water with her right hand, when she feels the heat just right, she just let the water fill into the tub.

She went to her daughter, who is watching carefully at her. Cagalli smile at her, and went to the cabinet,"what flavor of toothpaste that you would like to have today, dear?" asking Cagalli while turning her head to face Arina who is thinking very hard, with that funny face.

"Yesterday I already had grapes, maybe today I can have an apple. Can I mommy?" replied Arina while looks up to her mother.

Cagalli smile,"very well. Apple it is." Cagalli take out the apple flavor toothpaste and her pink toothbrush. She presses the apple flavor toothpaste on her pink toothbrush, and then she gives it to her. Her daughter gladly accepts it, and put it onto her teeth. Cagalli carry her up to the stairs since she is still small and short which is beyond reach of her to the face sink. Cagalli watches her daughter brush her teeth, which remind her when she was small. Her father will always do the same as her now.

"Mommy, can I wash my mouth now?" asked Arina with her mouth full of the bubble of toothpaste.

"Yes you can dear."

Arina washes her mouth, and show her newly brushed teeth to her mother,"it is shiny mommy!" exclaimed very excited Arina to her mother.

"Yes my dear. You really good at brushing your teeth, dear. I really proud of you, dear. I guessed the tub already full of water, why not you climb inside dear."

Arina jumps from the stairs and run to the tub, she climbs up and into the tub.

"How was it, dear? Too hot?" asked Cagalli while feel the water again by her hand.

Arina shook her head and smile at her mother,"it just fine mommy. I love it, right Mister Ducky." Replied Arina while playing a yellow rubber duck.

Cagalli smile at her daughter, and then she went to take shampoo.

"Dear, you don't mind that today we using strawberry shampoo, right?" asked Cagalli.

"No mommy, I love strawberry scent, daddy told me before, that he loves to smell strawberry scent all over me." Giggled Arina who is still playing with a yellow rubber duck.

"Should I be jealous, that you and father so close?" said Cagalli while walking to toward her daughter and start press the shampoo liquid onto her palm, then she start to rub it onto her daughter's head.

"Mommy, you know that daddy loves you more than I am, just that I am daddy's little princess." Giggled Arina.

Cagalli just smile. After a while," I like what I see, at two people that mean a lot in my life." Said a guy who is leading against the door frame with his arms cross in front his strong chest while watching them.

Both of the ladies turn their heads in the direction of the voice that they heard.

"Well you have already done, dear. Well that means you also done little one. Come on let me dry you." Said Cagalli while holding the towel, the little one climb down from the tub and go in the direction of her mother who is holding the towel.

"There you go, dear. Clever girl. Go on, I will there in a minute, dear." Said Cagalli while standing up and walks to Athrun direction.

"You smell good dear." Sniffing Cagalli to her husband and walks away with her daughter that busy searching clothes to wear for a day.

Athrun grabs her first and lock her against the door frame, he inhales her scent,"you my honey still did not yet take your morning shower, but you are asking both of us to take it first. You honey is really a naughty girl. What shall I do to naught girl such as you my honey?" smirk Athrun into her amber.

"A kiss, daddy." Yelled Arina in excited.

"You heard her honey, I should give you a kiss, where shall I kiss you mother my little princess?" asked Athrun while face to his daughter.

"I think on her neck, like you used to make mommy giggled a lot? I love to see that daddy."

Cagalli dangerously glance at her daughter, whom Athrun caught," now honey that is not nice to glance at your daughter like that, you scared her."

"Is okay daddy, that just show that mommy too shy to let you kiss on her neck." Replied Arina who is still watching her parents make out.

Cagalli just sigh,"just kiss me on the lips, later night I will let you kiss on my neck, okay? I promise." Replied Cagalli in surrender. She really can't win over the two people who is planning to team up to get what they want.

Athrun smile at her, he slowly presses his lips onto her beautiful lips and kiss it.

"Are you done, dear?"

"Nope, let me stay like this for a while, later I am going work while you not by my side make me feel useless because I miss you so much." Said Athrun while resting his forehead on hers.

Cagalli smile, after a while she kisses on his cheek, and push his playfully," I need get Arina dress up." Walks Cagalli to Arina direction. But before she does, Athrun grabs her arm,"let me get her dress, and you go get yourself ready later when you ready we all can have breakfast together."

Cagalli face him and nodded,"just make sure that you dress her nicely not some weird taste fashion like you did before Mr Zala." Said Cagalli before she exits the room.

"Well Mrs Zala, weird mean unique if you want to know."

"Father is this dress goes well with me?" asked Arina while show a green shirt with short jeans.

Athrun stared at those, and then stared at his little girl. She has long his blue hair and Cagalli amber eye. He smiles at her,"I guess that is not weird right?" why not, everything that you are going to wear are pretty on your little princess. Come on let get ready." Said Athrun and help her with the outfits.

After Athrun done dressed his daughter,"So what you want me to do with your beautiful blue hair today?" asked Athrun while combing her hair.

"Daddy, first my hair is beautiful is because it resembles your's, and second when you did my hair, it is so not as nice as mommy did. Why not I just wait for mommy to do all the hair style."

Athrun frowned at his daughter remarked,"you made my heart hurt darling."

"Daddy, it is the truth but I still love you. Don't worry." Said Arina while giving a peck on his cheek.

Athrun smile at her,"let go downstairs, we are watching morning cartoon, while waiting your mother get ready so that we can have breakfast together." Said Athrun while offered his hand to assist his little girl.

Arina gladly accepted it, and happily went downstairs with her father.

Cagalli is now staring into her woods wardrobe, with her body cover blue towel from chest to her thighs. She takes out a gray sleeveless shirt and long jeans. After she dressed herself, she went to her dressing table, she watches herself on dressing mirror while taking sit across it. She took her golden comb, and start touching her blonde hair. She thinks that she is going to let her blonde hair down but with light blue headband as accessory. She then put cherries lipstick on her lips.

"All done. Now going to meet my beloved family to have breakfast at downstairs." Said Cagalli to herself. She gets up from her sitting, and went to her bedroom door before proceeds to the stairs that will lead her where her family currently it is. Her smile when she reached down, Athrun and Arina dancing while watching Dora the Explorer, Arina favorite show. Then they take notice when they heard Cagalli footsteps approach them.

"Wow, honey you sure looked nice." Said Athrun while near his wife lock his strong arm around her tiny waist.

Cagalli just give a peck on his cheek.

"Mommy, daddy I am hungry. Can we eat now?" said the little girl with that lovely frowned on her forehead.

"Honey we better feed our daughter with food, if not we will be a very bad parent and as the result social service will take her away from us, which I will be devastated." Joked Athrun while walking with his daughter and carried her on his strong arm.

"Let's go honey." Said Athrun to his wife while putting his other free arm about her waist.

Cagalli smile at him and let her beloved husband assist her to the dinning hall.

"Here is your seat my dear, behave my little angel when you eat okay?" asked Athrun while putting little Arina on her baby seat, even she is almost four but she still small to be seated on adult seat just yet.

"And to my most precious girl in my love, why not you sit on my lap. I don't mind if you do." Smirk Athrun to Cagalli.

Cagalli playful pinch his cheek, and jerk out her tongue out at Athrun while going to her seat.

Athrun pouted, and say to her,"come on dear. It's been a while you did not sited on my lap. I miss it."

Cagalli completed ignore her husband's request and attend her daughter,"dear, what would you want to have?"

Arina angrily crosses her tiny little arms in front of her chest, and roughly shook her head,"no I don't want to eat, unless you and daddy makes out."

Cagalli just staring at her little girl. She surely had been bribed by Athrun, she just surrender at her and look at her husband.

"I hope you can bear my weight, I think that I gained some weight compared to last time Mr Zala!" said Cagalli while getting up from her sited.

Athrun grin,"while I don't really mind about it honey, as long as you by my side I don't mind if your weight more than a hypo."

Cagalli glance at him which results Athrun sweat dropping,"I mean that I don't really mind, honey, but I'm sure you not that heavy right?''

Cagalli raise one of her eyebrows and stared at him hard.

Athrun let sigh and grab her down on his lap,"now, please don't acted such way honey. I always will love you and bear whatever you give to me."

Cagalli just cross her arms in front of her chest.

Athrun look at his daughter,"okay darling what you want for your breakfast?"

"I want that waffle, I can't wait it eat it up." Replied very excited Arina.

Athrun smile at her, and went to the waffle plate and put two on it onto Arina plate and put strawberries on top of it, then he proceeds to his own.

"You forgot to pour in the honey, dear." Said Cagalli and went to pour honey on Arina waffles.

Athrun watches"well I don't really need honey, because I have my own honey right here." Said Athrun while locked his free arm around Cagalli waist.

Cagalli jerk a little when he tighter the hold.

"So what you would like to have?" asked Athrun while looking at his wife.

"I think I would like to have the toast, please." Replied Cagalli while looking at her daughter, she worries if anything bad happened at her.

Athrun grabs a toast from the plate, and spread butter on it and playfully feed it into Cagalli mouth," open your lovely mouth honey."

Cagalli just chuckled at him and do as he said. Arina claps her hands.

"Athrun you will be late if you help me with the dishes. I am capable to do all of it. Now why not you get ready or watch tv with Arina rather than you at here." Said Cagalli when she has done clean the dining table and went inside the kitchen saw that her husband still there washing all the dirty dishes.

Athrun turn his head,"well there are not much left here honey, why not you the one watch the tv with our lovely daughter. I will get ready in 5. I promise honey." Replied Athrun who is still washing the dishes.

Cagalli just let give up sigh, she really can't argue anymore. She went to her daughter.

In the living room little Arina watching Teletubbies, her smile at her react.

"Mommy look that purple tubbie, he looks so much like daddy." Giggled Arina while watches the show.

Cagalli went near to her and watch as she told her to. She was right that purple tubbie so much like Athrun. She smiles at herself.

"What's so funny about the show?" asked Athrun who has come out from the kitchen.

Cagalli went to her husband,"nothing, let me get your stuff, while you watch over Arina." Said Cagalli and went to the stairs.

Athrun just watches his wife retreated, then he went to his daughter,"what's so funny, darling?" curious Athrun.

"Nothing daddy." Replied Arina who is still glued her eye on the tv. Athrun just watches her with frowned.

"Okay dear, here is your stuff, let me look at you. Hmm… let me fix your tie dear." Said Cagalli while going closer to her husband and bent down a little to fix his blue tie.

Athrun just let her to do so,"am I just just felt that you both said something bad behind my back?"

"Dear, now is not time to feel that way when you know very well that I love you with all my heart, even if we did which I did not say that we does it, it's just a polite way to express our desire. I guess that's about right." Said Cagalli who is fixing his tie and stand up to look over all his look then she pulls his up from the red sofa.

"Okay dear, off you go." Said Cagalli while giving a peck on his cheek.

"What about you both?" asked Athrun while went to the front door with proceeds his day.

"I will bring her to my florist shop today." Replied Cagalli while carrying Arina on her arm.

"Okay darling be nice to your mother, don't make her job even harder while you were there." Said Athrun while give her a peck on her chubby cheek.

"Daddy, I never I mean it, give mommy any trouble whenever I with her." Pouted Arina at her father.

Athrun chuckled at her,"okay I know that you really a good little angel of mine. I love you both." Said Athrun and give his last kiss at his wife on the lips.

Athrun waved to two most precious people in his life and went to his BMW. The car zooms off from Zala mansion.

"Okay dear, let's get your things ready then we can go to my florist shop. Are you ready for it? But first we need to do something with your hair, dear." said Cagalli while closing the front door and proceeds to the Arina room to pack up Arina stuff before going to her florist shop.

**Cagalli Florist Shop, Morning.**

Cagalli working at her table, do all the invoices. She has a hard time to organize all of it by herself since her assistance and best friend Stellar called MC today. She gives up on the invoices and look at her daughter, who is playing the yellow roses.

Cagalli smile at her and went to her stand," you know Arina, because of this yellow rose, your daddy and I met. Its have history behind this lovely yellow rose. Do you want to hear it out, since today the business quite slow." Said Cagalli while crossing her legs on the floor and instructed Arina to sit on it.

"Well if is a good story about you and daddy, why not." Exclaimed Arina and went to take a sit on her mother's lap.

"Well it all began several years ago…

**Strawberry's Maid****Café, Everning 12 Years Ago.**

Cagalli stop on her track when her best friend pulls her aside,"what the hell are you doing Stellar?! I need give order 14 to Rau." Yelled Cagalli at her best friend.

"Would you shut up for a while Ali-chan. Look at them, I bet you that they are going to burst out and soon the girl will dump him. You want to know why? That mister handsome boy always came late on their dates and he never cares about that girl, but well the girl that his choice to be his girlfriend is not that nice or ladylike if I must say. Look at her attire, so sluting even my 5 year old cousin know how to dress nice but at the same time sexy." Exclaimed Stellar while watches at the couple dearly, Cagalli just listen at her while searching which couple that she been talking about, then she saw at the couple who are fighting. Almost all the café can hear them, since their voices are not that soft especially the girl.

Cagalli watches the couple, the boy really handsome but don't have any emotions at all, his eye like soulless. He has really pretty blue hair that nicely comb while he have jade eye. Cagalli somehow amaze his pretty jade eye, then her eye shift to the girl which Stellar called her sluting. She has very long pink hair, unlike her she only have a short shoulder length. That pink hair she let down with the star clip on her right side, and she has baby blue eye. The couple fighting over about their future relationship, the girl can't stand that the boy can't spare some of his time with her.

"Athrun, I can't stand with you. You don't always have time to be with me on the weekends, I can tolerances if you can't be with me on weekdays but on weekends even on Sunday you can't spare some time for me! What kinds of boyfriend you are? I expect that you at least will learn how to be a better boyfriend to me, since you the one asked me to be your girlfriend two years ago. Two years ago! All the times I forgive your mistakes, forget my birthday, white day, our anniversary, or even when you stood me out for many times on our dates. I want to know why? Do you still love me Athrun? Answer me, dammit!" yelled the girl to the boy who is looking like fighting over the tears that asking to let go from her baby blue eye.

The boy the expression surprisingly showed nothing. He just let short sigh and look at the girl with no emotions at all, like he is a robot or something.

"Meer, if you not happy with me you can leave me. Yes I know I am the one who is confessed my feeling to you, but you know what? I thought that a couple should give and take, it's like you only think about yourself." Said the boy still in not remorse or anything.

The girl burst out tears,"Athrun you stupid, all this time I give and take with you, but what you have done all this time? Nothing, you just say sorry when you made the mistakes which you did not mean it at all, all you know is saying you are sorry without any feeling into it."

"Well I am sorry that I am not the ideal boyfriend that you want me to be, I also have a very hard time in my own life, being the next heir of the Zala General Hospital. All people having high expected of me, which I can't let all of them down." Replied the boy while banging the table which cause the drinks that they having a little shaking of the impacted.

"Well you can let me down, Athrun? I can't believe you. You know what, we are over. I am leaving you, I hope you happy with your life." Said the girl who is still fighting her best to not cry over the jerk and run toward the exit.

The boy stared at her retreat and let long sigh, Cagalli saw that he also tries his best to not cry. Even so he motionless, but Cagalli can see that the boy really love the girl, maybe the girl has high expectation on the boy. Well not all people were perfect, they will make mistakes most of their life. That mistake what made us as human and learn from it too faces any challenges in the future, that's what her father taught her when she was small.

Cagalli snap from her own thought when her best friend spoke up,"I win the bet, I bet that they will break up within this month, I need claim my prizes." Said Stellar and walks away from Cagalli while pat on her shoulder. Cagalli just watches her best friend walk away from her. Cagalli get up from her hide place and went back door, there where she spent most of her time planting yellow roses, she really loves flowers but she more admire on yellow rose. She plucks one of the roses and walks inside the café. Inside she sees the boy still there, maybe thinking or too embarrassing to move out after the scene that they both created. She walks to his table; she took a seat without a boy offered her to do so. She gives the yellow rose to him, which attract his attention.

"You know I am not in a place to cheer or give any advice at you, but I only can give you this yellow rose to you. Don't misunderstand my intention, all people will someday will experience hard time in their relationship at least one in their lifetime." Said Cagalli while looking at the guy who is still looking at the yellow rose, when Cagalli have no response at the boy she continue talking at him," you know what does yellow rose mean? In general it means friendship, but since we not in any friend's neither relation nor we both know each other. So it's left to another meaning, that is it can bright your sorrow life."

That made the boy look up to face the girl in angry,"you know what? You were right we are not friends so mind on your business. I don't need this yellow rose or your sympathy. I am fine!"said the boy almost yelled if Cagalli must say,

"Are you sure that you are fine? Because you don't look like you are one." Said casual Cagalli at the boy, which cause the boy snatch the flower and throw it on the floor and stand up from his sited and place the money on the table.

"Just mind on your business." With that he left the café, Cagalli just watch his disappears in the pool of people on the street.

Stellar whom saw the scene, went to her best friend,"hey what's up with you Ali-chan? Why in hell you approach that boy? Are you taking the wrong medicine this morning?" asking Stellar while cleaning the table.

Cagalli just shrugs her shoulders. She gets up from her sited and bent down to pick the yellow rose that the boy throws.

**Zala Mansion, Night.**

Athrun just lazily slammed his body against his queen size bed, he stares at his blue ceiling. Slowly his red cheeks wet with his tears. He still love and care about his ex-girlfriend. He still thinks why she thinks that he does not care about her. He just busy to carry out his family business, after all he is the only heir in Zala. When they together him really happy, just that he doesn't know how to express the feeling out loud. His father never shows that he loves him but he knows that his father love him. Just that, right after his mother died of a weak heart, him not being himself. He cried in silence, even he doesn't use show his emotions doesn't mean that he don't have one. He can't crown back to Meer, when he doesn't know what he do wrong and how to fix it. How can he be a better boyfriend for her when he the one who asked for breakup which she accepted it. How can he apologized at her, when he know what was wrong in their relationship. Even he Zala, he still a shy boy who can't really show his feeling as the one that he love dearly. Athrun slammed her face to the pillow, to reduce the pain that he has. How he wishes that his mother was here to comfort him and talk about what can he make up with the girl that he love, but it is impossible pray for. Since she long dead. Athrun keeps on crying until he falls asleep.

**A few months after the incident.**

**Archangel High School, Morning.**

"Are you excited that our school is hosting the Champion High Basketball this year. I hear that today the game is between Minerva High School and G Gundam High School. It must be amazing, especially for you Ali-chan since yours is the one of the committees. You have a chance to meet a lot of new hot guys. I wish right now I on your shoe, I really want to meet all those hot guys." Dreaming Stellar while walking with her best friend to the indoor basketball court.

Cagalli just dearly listen at her best friend,"if you do that, what your _Shin_? Don't you think that he will go ballistic if you flirt with all those guys, my dear Stelllar." Sarcasm Cagalli at her best friend who is now blushing when she heard her boyfriend name.

"Well Ali-chan. I do love Shin until death apart us, but that does not mean that I can't watch other male population, right?"

"Then what will you feel if Shin does the same? Don't you will be jealous dear? To tell the true dear, Shin kinda hot in bad boy style about him that every single hormone female population wants to have some of him."

Stellar face her best friend in angry expression, Cagalli knew that she pushes the right button to snap Stellar out from her fantasy.

"Well?" asked Cagalli.

"I know you were right, but if I do that it does not mean that I love him any less right?"

"How do you know that if you do that, you would not love him any less? What if you fall in love with one of the guys, dear? Sometimes the heart can betray us, when they know that our true love is the one that we love the most, but sometimes it cause of lust or devil whisper into your ear saying that is okay for you to have fun with other guys, since you are still young. But remember dear, once you betray your love to Shin, I grantee you that it is hard to win his trust or his broken heart back. Think wisely dear. I know you want to have fun, since you still young but remember about Shin, he is a human which comes with feeling and heart, don't break it." Said Cagalli while holding tight on her shoulders.

Stellar look up to face her, her beautiful magenta eyes fill with water of tears that going to burst any soon, Cagalli smooth her,"don't cry dear, since you not yet do anything wrong with Shin just yet, it's okay. But remember dear, don't even break his heart. I know that you love the guy dearly." Smile Cagalli at her best friend.

Stellar smile at her and nodded her head in happy,"I think I want search for Shin, if you don't mind me. Please be careful on your way to the basketball court." Said Stellar while running to searching for her love one. Cagalli just smile at her retreat, then she proceeds to where she should be last 5 minutes ago.

When she nears the basketball court, there a lot of students. Cagalli puzzled why there do so many students in the court. Cagalli heard some of the remarked from the students.

"_I heard that he already broke up with that pinky. I don't really like that girl with him after all, such ungrateful slut."_

"_I heard that pinky is pregnant with some other guy baby. That is why they broke up. I can't believe that slut will do that to our precious Athrun." _

"_You want to know the real reason why they broke up? Is because Athrun father asked him to do so, since that pinky is way from Athrun league."_

Cagalli just frowned, what in hell they talk about. Then she suddenly has been pulled into the basketball court,"that is good that you were here Miss Athha. I thought that you lost on your way here." Said the guy in his early thirties.

Cagalli just rolled her eye," well Mr Waltfeld if you must know, I am a little lost actually. Listening to all the students gossiping over something that I not sure what about, so I thought that I must be at the wrong place Sir. I thought that I in "Girly Talks Show". "Sarcasm Cagalli at her PE teacher who is in charge with the championship.

"Well play Miss Athha. Now if you kindly help me to distribute those water bottles from the box to the opposing team, so that we can start the game. I really want us on track." Said Mr Waltfeld to Cagalli while pointing to the boxes of water bottle is. Cagalli let sigh, she really don't sign in to do chores, unfortunately her out of options when her PE teacher suggests her name to help him out with the championship. He said that her lack of social skills or so. She lazily went to the place that Mr Waltfeld pointed out. She grabs six water bottles and put it in the bottle basket so that it is easy for her to carry them.

Cagalli carry them without any trouble since she herself is one of the most promising athlete in Archangel, which she proud of.

She arrived at the place that she supposed to give the water bottles too. Her approach to a girl that seen to be their manager, she has red-violet short hair with light blue eye," good morning and welcome to Archangel High School." Said Cagalli, since it is a polite way to greet them.

The girl faces her and smile at her lovely,"well thank you, you can put those there if you don't mind doing so?" said the girl.

Cagalli nodded her head and proceed her way to put the water bottles. When she done she wanted to retreat herself, on her way to find her PE teacher she bump into someone, that person lay on the floor. Which cause the students in the court shock of surprise, she looks around her surrender and wondering why they all surprise at? She just bumps at someone. Someone, she quickly turns her head to the person that she had bumped into. On the floor it was a guy with blue hair color which she swears that she saw that blue hair dude somewhere which she can't place where. The guy looks up to face that whom in hell that bump into him, he has very angry looking eye toward Cagalli. Even Cagalli felt a little scare at his glance but she needs to apologize at the guy that she bump at. She extended her hand, but the guy pushes her hand away and he gets up by himself,"can you at least looked where you were going! And what in hell you were here? Are you stalking on me, just because I throw your yellow rose on the floor? Well girl just say your price and get it all over with." Barked the guy at Cagalli which Cagalli puzzled at what does his talking about.

"Well, I am waiting Missy. I have matched to play."

Then Cagalli remember where she saw the guy at, how dare that guy saying that she is a stalking him and she not really mind that he throw her yellow rose on floor since he in bad shape, but the most that made her angry is where he want to pay something that she did not asked for. Her patience is not her best control of, she just slap the guy hard,"not all you can buy with money and not all things have a price on it Mister!" With that she went out from basketball court while cursing mostly to her.

While the guy just holds his red cheek in shock, never in his life a girl dares to slap him, ever. He just stood there until his teammates approach him to asking him is he fine, follow from what is going on. The guy just walks away from his teammates and went to his head coach, Gilbert Durandal.

"Sir, I still can play. I know that you saw what just happened, don't you worry I am capable to crush the other team down." Said the guy in determining. He actually angry at the girl who was slapping him, to redeem back his pride he needs to win the game.

The head coach of Minerva High School stared at the young boy who is clenching his fists, he sure is angry but he still in good shape to play,"very well Athrun. Give it all."

Athrun the guy name look up at his couch and nodded and went to his team mates.

"Let's do this. Is it now or never, and crush their dreams to enter high." Said Athrun to his teammates since he is the captain of the basketball team.

"Ah.. Athrun are sure that you fine? You just received a very painful slapped from that fetish blonde girl." Asked a very tall tan guy whom has blonde hair and lust violet eye.

Athrun gives him a glance which he shacks at, lesson learn that never try to push any patience button on Athrun when he really piss off.

"I am fine as long I will never see her ever again in my life! So lets do this! "Exclaimed Athrun to his teammates while extending his hand first to heat up the spirit.

"YES!" exclaimed all five players on the court while the other five as reserves.

**Meanwhile.**

Cagalli runs to the rooftop of the first year building. She exhaled the breeze while thinking what just happened.

She can't believe that she slapped the guy that she barely know, Cagalli just let sigh, then her look down from her stand. There she can see the small garden that she planted in, she smiles at the sight, wherever she has bad days, the garden that she made with her two hands will always win over her heart and cheer her up. She made her mind to go the garden before she enters the basketball court again, she can't let half way job done, and she also don't want to let her favorite teacher down just because her fetish over her patience.

She turns her heels toward the exit and went down to calm her down at the small garden that she admires the most.

Her smile at the sight, she closes her amber eye while admires the smells of the flowers that she planted. Then she bent down have a better look at her achievement. She really proud of herself, she is not more good at anything other than sports and gardening. That two the only things that she best at. She looks at yellow roses, white tulips and sunflowers that she has planted.

She looks at the yellow roses,"you know that today I met the guy at the café that looks so sad, you must remember because I gave him a yellow rose with him to cheer him up, but well I should mind my own business. Is that wrong for me to be caring? I guess it is a crime to be caring, especially to a guy from Minerva. But he still has that sad eye, that's so sad since he has a nice jade eye." Said Cagalli to the yellow roses. After a while she stands up and went to basketball court, she reluctantly at first but she can't do halfway job her father never thought her to do so, she took a deep breath and went to Mr Waltfeld. Her PE teacher notices her and approach her,"there you are, well I don't really mind what business between you two lovebirds but mind give a hand Miss Haw." Laughed Mr Waltfeld when he said lovebirds, while Cagalli just rose up one of her golden eyebrows to her PE teacher, she thinks whether her PE teacher took the wrong medicine this morning, how can him thinking that she will ever dating with that jerk who is thinking about himself.

Mr Waltfeld pushes her at where Miss Haw currently was. Miriallia notice that Cagalli besides her asking her to carry a bundle of towels, Cagalli obey what she had been told. She lazily walks behind her did not notice that they are actually going to Minerva section.

"Cagalli, can you give the towel to each of the players?" asked Miriallia while organizing the water bottles on the bottle baskets.

Cagalli walks to the players without noticing their jersey, she just gives the towel one at each player, while she distribute the towels she notice the that some of them have that stupid grin on their face, while some talking that she barely hear off, like she care what in hell those players talked about. Her tracks suddenly stop when she notices the blue hair guy, now she knows why the players give her the looks and chatters among themselves. These players are actually talking about the incident that she causes before the game started. She reluctantly to move to that guy that she had slapped, her close her eye for a while, walks toward the guy and then she just drops the towel onto his head without looking or stop at that blue hair dude, which the guy notice. He stands up from his siting and grabs her arm hard with cause people on the basketball court looking at them and also the towels that she carries scattered on the floor. Cagalli seriously don't want to cause the drama for the second time, the guy fiercely turns her so that she and the guy face to face.

"Well, are you going to apologize to me, since you the one slapped me earlier?" asked the guy with anger in his voice.

Cagalli look into his jade eye, his eye still shows sadness but it had been mixed with mad, since he really piss at her. Cagalli lower her head, she really don't want to apologize at the guy but she really wants all these over, she softly says to the guy 'sorry'.

"Can you at least look at me when you said those." Said the guy which he slowly let go of his grip.

Cagalli look up to meet his green eye,"I am sorry, that I slapped you and mind others personal place. Are you satisfied?" asked Cagalli while she bent down to collect the towels that she drop.

Athrun just looks at her, then he also bent down to give her a hand while whisper to her,"do you mind being my slave for a week?"

Cagalli amber wide open,"WHAT!?"

"Look her Missy, first you slapped me in front of my team mates and my head couch, it sounds fair if you are my slave foe a week."

"Are you nuts or crazy? People will just let bad things go once the other party said that they sorry, while the other party should be kind enough to accept it without asking anything in return. Is that so simple logic that you can't follow?"

"Listen to me Missy, you do know that I recently broke-up, I just need someone by my side, since your character is caring, why not you be my slave?"

"You mean 'companion' not a slave, moron! The slave is so wrong to use when you the one asking for help. Wait, don't you from Minerva why not you ask a girl from your school? I heard from Stellar that you kinda famous there."

"You really don't know me that enough, Missy. Just give me the answer by tomorrow; here give me your hand." Cagalli just give her hand, while the guy asking something from his manager, once the manager give what he want he pull out the pen cap by his mouth and write something on her palm which Cagalli found it ticklish.

"This is my number, let me know by tomorrow."

"If I don't want to do anything with you, what you are going to do with me?"

"First I am super rich, I can ask any of my people to drag you to my house or school without a question ask."

Cagalli just rolled her eye,"no wonder your girl dumped you, control freak!" Said Cagalli while getting up and proceeds her work, but before she does the guy grab her arm again,"you don't know me, you not any place to judge me." Said the guy and let go of his grip and went to his manager.

Cagalli just watch him with frowned, like hell she want to know more about the guy who is don't know how to treat the girl, even show some respect to the girl. His mother must be really disappointed if she even knows how really her son's behavior.

"That is how I met your daddy." Said Cagalli to her daughter.

"But mommy the story does not end like that right? I mean you and daddy dislike each other? Seriously. How come you and daddy can fall in love?" asked little Arina while putting her index finger on her chin.

Cagalli chuckled at her behavior,"well my dear Arina that I will tell you some other time, but right now we need to have lunch with your daddy. So we better get going to the hospital." Said Cagalli while getting up from her sitting with Arina gets up before her since she seated on Cagalli lap.

Cagalli close her shop, since Stellar was not here to look after the shop, Cagalli has no other alternatives, rather to close her business for lunch break.

" Come dear, let's go to meet daddy." Said Cagalli will get hold of an Arina hand on her.

**Athrun Marcy Hospital, Afternoon.**

Athrun who is entertaining one of his patients,"well Miss Tazuki if there were nothing wrong with your blood pressure within two days, I guess I can perform the bypass by Friday." Said Athrun while looking at her chart.

The girl in her late twenties who has brown long hair which she tie and let it on her left shoulder with her purple eye, staring at the doctor,"I actually scare, will it be okay?"

Athrun looks up to meet her purple eye, after a while he smiles at the girl in front of him,"I ensure you that you will be alright, don't worry too much if not your high blood pressure will not in the stable which it will be hard for me to preforms bypass on you."

The girl just weakly nodded and then looking outside the window with sadness. Athrun who has seen her in the state took a sit on the side of the girl bed, and pat her shoulder softly.

"You know my wife once having the weak heart condition; I almost lose her when I know that she going to die soon. You know I dint really like my wife at first, she what can you call it too caring, which annoyed me the most. But after a while I learn to accept her caring and soon later I learn that I had fallen in love with her, since my first love not going too well, but when I with her, I feel nothing can come between us. We will overcome it, even when I learn that she going to die soon, I never one stop prayed to God even up until now of her safety, because the reason was simple I love her too much that is I will do anything as long she by my side. I know it sound selfish but I really can't live my life knowing that she is no longer in my arms. " Said Athrun while looking out the window remember the old memories that he shared with his beloved wife.

The girl turns her head to face Athrun, which Athrun catch and smile at her warmly.

"I guess you really will make sure that I will safe during bypass, am I right?" smile the girl to the doctor.

"I ensure you." Replied Athrun while getting up and pats her head slightly and went to proceeds his work.

When Athrun wanted to enter his office has heard someone yell daddy in his direction.

"Daddy!"

Athrun look at the voice direction and smile at the person,"darling, are you alone?" asked Athrun while walking in her direction and then he carried her up on his arm.

"No daddy, mommy is here with me but she needs to answer her phone call, she asked me to go ahead."said Arina while hugging her father's neck.

"Let's go find your mother, then we all can go have lunch."replied Athrun while searching for his beloved wife.

Cagalli still on her yellow Smartphone, she still talking to whomever on the other line. Athrun smile at her and then his head to his daughter,"I guess that Aunt Stellar is MC today?" asked Athrun to little Arina.

Little Arina just nodded and pinch her daddy left cheek,"at least mommy trying her best to organize her florist shop all by herself but of course with my help." Replied Arina while spread her arms wide open.

Athrun just chuckled at her childish,"I believe that you help your mother with your little hands." Saying Athrun while catch one of her hands and get hold of it.

Cagalli who is finished with her conversion turn her head to two of wonderful people in her life and walking in their direction,"I'm really am sorry Athrun that I had to answer my phone and let Arina went to find you." Said Cagalli while letting sigh.

Athrun raises one of his blue eyebrows,"what's wrong honey? Are you feeling well? That is okay honey, you don't need to apologize at me, as long as you will go have lunch with us. You will go to lunch with us right?" asked Athrun to his beloved wife.

Cagalli peck on his cheek,"of course dear. How could I not have lunch with two lovely people in my life."

"Mommy, daddy, I am so hungry can we go now." Complained little Arina at both of her parents.

Both of Cagalli and Athrun chuckled at her behavior,"well what you want to have for lunch little princess?" asked Athrun at his daughter while walking on the street, he gets hold of his beloved wife hand on his free hand, while his other hand he carried Arina on his arm. He doesn't want anything bad things to be happening to his favorite people in his life. He will protect them so that they will be safe around him.

Since he's had a huge fight with his dad a year before his marriage with Cagalli, there was nobody that is important to him other than Cagalli and now his little princess. He dad completes remove him as a part of Zala and he also don't want anything to do with Athrun ever again if he marries with Cagalli. That is why once he opens his own hospital he vowed himself that he will never use his last name on the signboard, he also don't want to do anything with his father whose can't accept what a lovely Cagalli can be. All he can see is that Cagalli is nobody, she doesn't have a same status as Zala. What the hell. Cagalli still convincing him to go see her father, but Athrun just shut her up but kissing her and smile at her lovely. Cagalli knew him well, just keep to her and she will try it again tomorrow. That is why he doesn't want his daughter to have his last name, he just wants Cagalli last name to be her, but Cagalli does not approve it and she silently writes Arina birth certificated without Athrun knowledge. She wrote her daughter's name as Arina Athha-Zala. It's too late for Athrun to change it back.

Athrun snaps back to reality when he heard his daughter pinch his cheek, he turns his head at her," yes darling, what can I help you?" asked Athrun while giving her one of his charming smile to her.

"Daddy I say that I craving for macaroni and cheese at Ray Italiano Specialist. Can we have lunch there daddy?" asked Arina while giving her daddy one of her charming puppy dog eyes which Athrun found it really amusing.

"Sure darling, anything for my little princess." Replied Athrun to his daughter then he turns to his wife,"are you fine with it or you want to have another place for lunch honey?" asked Athrun to his wife.

Cagalli just smile at him,"is fine with me dear, but are you sure that you okay Athrun?" asking Cagalli.

"There is nothing honey. Why would you say that?"

"Well first you had been spaced out, so I can assume that you think about something. Is there anything wrong with your patience's?"

"Honey, there was nothing wrong with my work, is just that I thinking what will our little princess wanted to have for lunch. That is why I had been space out."

"You do know Mr Zala, you really a horrible liar if I must say."

"Oh, my honey, I do know that I am a horrible liar, but honestly don't worry okay? I am fine." Smile Athrun to his wife to assure her that he is really fine.

Cagalli just smile at him, while she is not buying it. He hides something from her, but she just let it go for now.

**Ray Italiano Specialist**

The trio enters the café, it's full of people since it's lunch time. After a while they waited to be seated, a young lady in her late thirties' approach them with lovely smile while in her hand she carried three menus,"I'm really sorry for the delay, please come this way."

The lady has black short hair with red eye. She brought them to the respective table.

While Athrun took his seat, the lady spoke to him,"sir do you need the baby chair for your lovely daughter?"

Athrun smile at her before he reply back,"no, she will sit with me, Miss. Don't you worry if anything happen which I will never let anything bad happen to my princess, you shall not be to blame of."

The lady smile at him and then she distributes the menus to them,"let me know once you all ready to order." Said the lady with that she made her leave.

Arina who is sited on her father's lap looking at the menu that her father open for both of them to read it," darling I thought that you wanted to eat macaroni and cheese, have you changed your course?" chuckled Athrun while looking down, since she is on his lap.

Little Arina looks up and stuck out her tongue at her father,"can't I have looked at it, since you reading about it, that does not mean I can't read it with you." Replied her while cross her arms in front her chest.

Athrun just smile and then he kisses on her head,"sorry princess, so what you would like to have darling?" soaked Athrun while looking at the menu.

Little Arina taps her right index finger on her chin,"Hmmm… like I told you earlier I would like to eat macaroni and cheese and orange juice. Daddy can have this chocolate shortcake, but it too big I can't finish it would you like to share it with me daddy?" asked the little Arina while looking directly on her dad's jade eye with sadness in it.

Athrun just frowned at her reaction, then his smile at her,"sure darling. Okay that is in your order, what about you my honey? What would you like to have?" asked Athrun for his beloved wife who is preoccupied looking at outside through café window.

Cagalli did not reply when he first called then he try it again, still no response. Athrun frowned. Athrun gets hold her right hand from her chin is resting on her left hand. Cagalli snap out and turn her head on her hand then to the person who is holding her hand. Athrun smile at her,"I asked you honey, what you would like to have?" asked Athrun in caring.

Cagalli smile apologize to her husband,"I am sorry that I did not reply you. I think I would like to have fried rice and apple juice."

"Okay." Replied Athrun while frowned at his wife action.

"Now is your turn daddy. What you want to have for your lunch?" asked little Arina to her father with a huge smile.

"Well my princess I think I going to share with your mother fry rice, since she is not herself today, I bet you that she will not be able to finishing it, but the drink I would like to have hot black coffee." Replied Athrun while raises his hand to call the waitress.

Arina makes a disgusting face,"daddy why you like that black coffee? It tastes weird, I hate it."

Athrun just chuckled,"Well princess different people have different taste."

The same waitress came to their table,"ready to order sir?" asked her in polite.

"Yes, I would like to have one macaroni and cheese with orange juice, one fry rice with apple juice, one hot black coffee and for dessert I would like to have chocolate shortcake which can you serve it once we done eating." Repplied Ahrun while giving the lady the menus which the lady gladly accepted it and smiled at them before the move on her works.

Athrun looks at his wife who is still looking outside,"what is that outside more interesting than me, honey?"

Cagalli smile on his remarked before turning to face his jade eye,"can't I looking at outside door? Since when it is a crime for me looking outside dear?"

"Well it is a crime since you did not talk too much today. Is everything alright honey? You know that you can trust me and tell me about it. I am really worried if you kept all your trouble all by yourself."

"I know that I can tell you everything, but honestly there was nothing that important, maybe since Stellar is MC today it kinda give me a headache to do all the invoices. That's all."

"Then why you still upset? Is there something that's bothering you? Who is calling you earlier? After you answer the called you not in yourself."

Cagalli expression turns to fear when Athrun asked her about the called that she receive. But she had been safe when the drinks arrived.

"Daddy look at my straw there has a little bunny that had been clipped on it. Can I bring the little bunny home, daddy?" asked Arina while playing with her straw.

Athrun look at her reaction then he replies,"sure darling. You love bunny so much right darling, so I guess that is not harm for you to bring it home."

Cagalli sip her drink while looking at the two people in front of her. She still haunted by the phone called that she has received earlier. She really wishes that she will never hear his voice ever again. She recalled back the phone conversation.

"_Dear you don't mind goes inside and find your father, right? I need to answer the phone first if you don't mind, since inside the hospital the reception is kinda weak." Asked Cagalli who is bent down at her daughter so that she can understand what she is saying._

_Arina just nodded and run inside the hospital while her mother yell at her to be careful. Cagalli just smile at her childish._

_She flips open her yellow phone then she put it on her right ear while greeting to whoever on another line,"hello?"_

_There were a heavy breath that she can hear but not responded, so she tries to greet the person on another line,"hello?"_

"_Well hello my dear sunshine, how have you been? The last time I heard about you is that you had been married with Zala, how the life treat you? Well?" asked the other line. Cagalli amber wide open._

"_Y-Yuna."_

"_So you do remember me, sunshine. I am really move that you still remember your old crush. To tell the truth I am really hurt by your betrayal. I can't believe you married with that Zala. Why can't you wait for me, after all I did promise you that I will hand marriages to you after I graduated from London."_

_Cagalli get really pissed with the guy,"well as I can remember I never told you that I will wait for you, and just to be clear I never love you even once." Replied Cagalli in anger which she tries to control it by lower her voice a little bit._

"_Ouch, sunshine. You really break my heart, but is okay. How was your daughter by the way? Arina right her name? Just you to be clear, I know all, I really meant it ALL about you, your family, your florist shop, anything that related you, I know. So am I scaring you a little bit?"_

_Cagalli clutched her teeth, she just kept on silence._

"_Well I take that as you really scare, but don't worry I will never harm them but in one condition. Why not you leave your family, in which your daughter and that Zala. so that we can create a new leaf. What you say sunshine._

_Cagalli has Goosebumps everything he called her that,"in hell I will create new left with you super hentai. You almost raped me idiot, and STOP calling me that nasty nickname because I am not your sunshine. I will never will be."_

"_Now sunshine is that what you remember about me? Almost raped you? I thought that was consensual sex, it can't be raped. I thought you were enjoying it, by the way you really beautiful when you unconscious, I just wished that Zala will never come in between us. He really destroys the best moment in our life."_

"_Don't make a joke, thank God that he saves me from you monster. You drugged me so that you can rape me. "_

"_Sunshine is also your own fault for not looking at me as you admire. I gave my love letters to you. All in my heart that I love about you I turn it into love letters so that you will understand how much that I want you in my life. but no you just throw it away. So I thought that you are just playing hard to get, which I enjoy to play it with you."_

" _The dirty stuffs that you had written about, which lower me than animal. Don't make a joke, you need to learn to respect the ladies but I just it too late since I already married with Athrun. Just stay away from me and my family."_

"_I can't, like I told you earlier I will stay your family away in one condition that is you leave them for me. Remember that I know all about you. Don't make me do something that you will regret for the rest of your life sunshine."_

_Before Cagalli rebuttal he is already hanging up._

Cagalli just let sigh which Athrun catches her,"anything that's bothering you?"

Cagalli look at her husband and weakly smile at him,"nothing, maybe I think that I need a day off from work."

Athrun grin on her remarked which his daughter saw it,"daddy are you planning something for mommy to have her a day off?"

"Well my dear princess, I believe so."

Cagalli chuckled at them,"what are you planning to do my dear husband?"

Athrun look into her amber and smile at her,"well honey if you don't mind us all, in which three of us go to that newly open amusing park on Charted Street. I heard from Ayaka there have a lot of fun activities going on there. Why not we check it out on this Sunday. It will be fun. Right darling?" asked Athrun of his daughter.

His daughter looking up with a huge smile on her face then she turns her face to her mother with that cute puppy dog eye with Cagalli found it hilarious,"mommy can we? I love to."

"Well that is not what I have in my mind. I think that both of you can be my little evil slave for a day, so that I can have an entire day all by myself, not having some fun activities."

Both of Athrun and little Arina looks at Cagalli with puppy dog eye,"come on mommy." Unison them to Cagalli still have that puppy dog eye.

Cagalli frowned then she chuckled, she honestly wants to have fun to tease the two of them. She put her right index finger on her chin,"I don't feel to go but looking at two of you with that puppy dog eye which I can't resist it. I think, two against one, I surely will lose. I think we Athrun need to have a twin after this, so that I will win over the two of you."

Cagalli saw her husband smirk at her whom she knows what that stupid smirk means," any hentai thinks that you might have now just saving for future references not now." In which Athrun response as a pout.

"Come on Athrun."

"Why can't we try to have any siblings for our little Arina here, I sure that she loves to have a little brother or sister, or perhaps twin like you said earlier."

"Well one is because my business is blooming now, and second…"

Cagalli has a hard time to argue with her husband which Athrun smile widely at her,"second is that I treat you like a princess. Do you remember when you were pregnant with Arina inside, is the best nine months in your life which I don't complain much about it, since I enjoy your little evil carving hormones wife of mine ."

Cagalli give him a glance then she softer it,"yea that's right, I love to give you some hard time." Smile Cagalli at herself.

"Maybe we can try it. I let you be a romantic moment for us to do it. Maybe we can have some of our quality time at Love Hotel and let Aunt Stellar watch her for two days. I just give you an idea Mr Zala, why not you do the rest." Replied Cagalli while licking her upper lip in seductive which Athrun saw it and he just bit his lower lip.

"_Honey_, you do know that we in public place. To seductive your own husband here when your daughter with us is just wrong, I think in some country it is against the law." Said Athrun who is controlling his own harmone.

Arina looks up,"what is seductive daddy?"

Athrun looks down while Cagalli just laughing at her little princess remarked,"Well darling it … how you can put it as _beautiful_."

Cagalli who is hearing his answer almost choke off her apple juice, while Athrun looking at her with that "don't you laugh, I can't tell her that yet, just help me out if you have any clever answer" look.

Cagalli still trying to regain her insanity while waving her right hand to Athrun, saying that "that is the best answer" gesture it to him.

They have been disturbed when a waitress come with their foods, "here is your macaroni and cheese and fried rice. The dessert I will bring it later. Enjoy your meals." With the lady went out of their sight and move on her work.

"Wow your food look nice, can I test it?" asked Athrun while looking at his daughter macaroni and cheese.

"Daddy, you can have it once I taste it first." Replied Arina to her dad while looking at her food full of drooling all over her mouth.

Athrun smile at her, then he spoonful of her macaroni and cheese and feed it into her mouth, which she gladly accepted it. She chews it then she have this happy face once she swallows it into her throat,"it's really nice daddy, you should have it soon." Replied a very happy Arina while grabs the spoon from her father and spoonful and give it to her father to taste it.

Athrun smile at her and he open his open to let his daughter feed her.

"Hmm… its really nice darling."

Cagalli just smile at them,"are you going to eat your food honey?" asked Athrun to his wife.

"Yea I am going to."

"Is the food not nice?"

"I haven't yet tasted it, dear."

"Well mommy why not you have a taste of my macaroni and cheese, it tastes really super good. Maybe when you taste it you will find your foods extra delicious."

"Sure why not, will you let me taste it?"

Arena did not reply it's because her action is more important than her word, she spoonful her macaroni and cheese and bent in front, since Cagalli seated across from them. Cagalli also did the same, bent in front so that it will be easier for her daughter to feed her.

"So how was it?" asked Athrun before little Arina can have a chance to ask it.

"Hmm… you were right dear, it's really nice. Hopefully my foods taste as nice as your's." replied Cagalli while looking at her daughter happy face.

After they finish eating their lunch, little Arina falls asleep on Athrun arm. She usually would easily fall into slumber once she is full.

"You know Athrun, I can carry her so that you can directly go to your hospital and continue your job saving peoples' lives." Said his wife while looking at her sleeping daughter who her head on Athrun left shoulder.

"Honey, that is okay. I can carry her, after all she is not that heavy at all and I really want to have some moment time with you on this lovely street." Saying Athrun while gets hold of her hand using his free hand and kiss it.

Cagalli just smile at him,"you really one sweet talker that I can't argue anything about." Saying Cagalli get hold his hand tighter.

Cagalli put her head on his right shoulder and whisper to him that only he can hear her out," I love you dear."

Athrun smile at her remarked, he also reply,"I love you more than you know honey."

**Cagalli Florist Shop, Everning.**

"Mommy can I go out and play at the park?" asked a little Arina while pulling her gray shirt.

Cagalli look down,"is okay with me, but promise that you will be careful. Don't talk to stranger, look into their eyes, or accept anything from them. Get it?" replied Cagalli while bent down and looking into her amber.

"Mommy, have I ever let you down?"

Cagalli chuckled at her remarked, "absolutely you never yet let me down. Now go play, be careful dear." Said Cagalli while looking at Arina who is running to the close by park from Cagalli Shop. The park just across from Cagalli shop, Arina will always go to the park every evening. She loves to play the swing.

Little Arina goes to the available swing, she hoop the swing and push her legs, and let the swing going front and back. She loves feeling the breeze, it really peaceful moment. All the way she just smiles widely, she really wishes her daddy was here with her, so that he can push her higher and higher. She really loves that. While her playing the swing she saw an old man in his late fifties who is sited on the bench looking at her sad face. Even her mommy told her to not talk to any stranger, but this old man is too old to harm her right. She looks at the old man, whom he did not notice too much that Arina watch him. Then she heard the bell of Ice-Cream van approach the park, she jumps off from the swing safely on her feet and then she happily runs toward the van.

The line is quitting long, so she waited patiently until a guy in his late twenties asked her what would she like to have from the Ice-Cream van side window.

"I want two strawberry flavor." Replied Arina in a happy tone.

The guy went inside the van to take two strawberry flavor for her, then he came back with her ordered which Arina accepted it while giving the guy the money.

After she gets what she want, she walks toward the old man while carrying two of ice-cream.

She approaches the old man while extended her right hand which holding the strawberry flavored ice-cream, which catch the old man's attention.

" You don't look like you came here with your grandchildren and you surely don't look like a rapist who is rape a little kid or kidnapper. I hope that you love strawberry, because I do love it." Said Arina who is holding the ice-cream who is waiting for him to accept it.

The old man smiles at her and accepted her offered, Arina smile at him and hops on the bench and make herself comfortable. She unwraps the ice-cream cover, get hold of her rubbish on her free hand. Then only she starts licking her strawberry ice-cream, then she looks at the old man.

"Are you going to eat it, sir?"

The old man just smiled at her, then she did the same as her before she lick her ice-cream," is really good. Did not your mother's advice you to not talk to strangers?" asked the old man while licking his ice-cream.

Arina looks up at the old man,"well my mommy did tell me that, but I don't think that you will harm me, right Sir?"

The old man just chuckled.

"Why are you here, sir?"

The expression of the old man turns to sadness at first he reluctant to answer her , after he recollected his mind he start the conversion with Arina"Well my child I received a very useful information from my private investigation saying that my granddaughter will be here every evening to play. So I am here to watch her, to tell the truth she looks so much alike of my son."

Arina looks at the old man,"why does your granddaughter not want to meet you until you need to hire the private investigation?" puzzled Arina.

"She doesn't know me, since I did not approve my son married to a girl that he dearly love with, so end up I kicked him out of my mansion and I don't want anything to do with him . I am so blinded with the status, which is so wrong for me to do so. Now I am regretting, I really wish my son will at least forgiving me, I really miss him since he is only my son. My treasure. He looks so much like my late wife, that is why I did not treat him very well, but that I mean I never once show my love to him, but the truth is that I do love him very much, just that he remind me of my late wife. In which I can't bear the pain, every time I look at him. And now I know that he has a daughter which I don't know off until I hire a private investigation to track my son, then only I found out he has a lovely daughter. That is why I am here to see her, but I guess my granddaughter doesn't know me. If she knows me she will greet me. Am I right? I really want to meet her in person rather than sneak like this. But first I need to see my son and ask the forgiving from him then meet his family." Replied the old man full of sadness in his voice

Arina pity the old man,"my mommy always told me that every child will forgive their parents' mistakes since the parents always will forgive their mistakes. What a different from a child and the parents? They both are human which will never run from making mistakes as the journey goes by."

The old man just smiles at her,"you really matured as a child like you."

"Well both of my parents love to read to me as bedtime stories which I really enjoy it so much."

"If you don't mind for me asking, how was your father doing so far?"

"Daddy? He is doing great, but just one thing that he don't really like to talk about. His family. I never know any things about his side family, just my mommy. Everytimes mommy brings out about a grandfather, he will completely silence and just give mommy a kiss. He will repeat the process all over again. I didn't really know why he reacted like this. I always thought that grandfather don't like me that is daddy always said." Who is staring to the ice-cream which is melting since she did not licking because she flashback how sad her father was when her mommy asked about her daddy family.

The old man became completely silent which Arina catches him,"I am sorry for telling a boring story about my family, but to tell the truth I love both of my parents they are great people in my life."

Then little Arina heard her mommy yelled her name,"ARINA, we are going home now, dear!"

Arina looked across from the park to her mother shop. She just waved at her, which she caught her. She hops down from the bench and turn to the old man,"Well sir I need to go home now. I hope I will see you around. Bye bye." waves Arina while running to her mother shop.

The old man just waves back at her, then a man from the tree came forward. He just stands by his side.

"She really a nice girl. I really hope that Athrun will forgive me, but I guess it will take some time. I really want her to know me as her grandfather." Said the old man in sad.

"Master Zala, how much young master hate you, he will eventually forgive you. Just give him some time, she will always be your granddaughter. He can't change that, either way Arina blood run in her body still contains a part of Zala. " Said a man in his late fifty, with gray hair and brown eye, he bows a little while he is talking to the old man as a respect.

"I don't really mind who is he married to, as long that he is happy with and forgiving me."

"Just let the time do the rest job for you master Zala."

**Eri Supermarket, Everning.**

Cagalli and Arina currently in Supermarket to buy some groceries for the dinner,"here is your littler trolley dear. But promise me that you will not take all kinds of candy. That stuff are not very healthy." Saying Cagalli while giving Arina her little trolley.

"What about ice-cream, mommy?" asked little Arina while looked up to her mother.

"If you want your teeth to be like Uncle Tihomi."

"I don't want to wear that fake teeth in my mouth." Replied Arina with a sour face.

Cagalli pat her head,"that my princess, come lets buy something to make a wonderful dinner for us." Said Cagalli while pushing her trolley.

Cagalli searching something to cook for dinner, she went alley by alley.

"Mommy… can't you make up your mind what you are going to cook tonight? I'm tired." Complained little Arina while showing pout to her mother.

Cagalli look down and frowned,"what do you want to have for dinner?" asked Cagalli at the same time stop her track which Arina did the same.

"Well mommy, I heard from daddy yesterday before he started reading my bedtime story, he tells me that he wanted to eat spaghetti bolognaise, with the garlic bread and coleslaw." Replied a very happy little Arina while smile widely at her mother.

Cagalli raise one of her blonde eyebrows,"hmm.. Are you sure that what you heard at night before or you just made the story, so that I will cook your favorite dish today sweetheart?"

"Mommy. It really hurt when you say that to me, I will never use daddy name to get what I wanted." Replied little Arina while gets hold of her heart to show her mother that she hurting by she remarked.

Cagalli just rolled her amber eye,"I'm sorry that I hurt your heart. Since now I know what I am going to cook tonight, lets us go find the ingredients, dear." Said Cagalli while pushing her trolley which Arina followed on her left.

**Outside Erin Supermarket.**

"I can't believe that your father asking a lot of candy for you to buy for him." Glance Cagalli to her daughter.

"Well mommy, what can I say than daddy told me that he wanted to fill those candies for upcoming Halloween." Grin little Arina at herself. She wanted all the candy but she knew that her mother will never allow it so she uses her daddy name as her excuse.

Cagalli continue watching her daughter, then she bumps at someone,"I'm sorry I did not watch the way I going." Apologize Cagalli to the person that she bumped at.

The person just keeps on silence for a while then he spoke,"that is okay _sunshine_."

Cagalli amber wide open at the person remarked she looked at the person slowly,"y-Yuna! What the hell do you want?" screamed Cagalli at the person while taking a step a back from him while hold on tight of her grip on Arina little hand.

Arina who is by her side just watching her mother fear, then she looks at the guy,"mister can you please just go away? After all, my mommy already apologized at you. What else do you want?" asked little Arina while looking dangerously at him. She somehow don't find the guy any pleasure.

The guy shifts his sight to Arina. He smirks at her,"I want your mommy. Can you give her to me and tell your father that he need find someone to fill her position."

"Don't make a joke. You can't have my mommy, she is mine my mommy and daddy honey. So stop dreaming to have my mommy in any way." Stare Arina at the guy, the guy did the same. They like having a staring contest.

"Just go away! I will never will be with you." Said Cagalli at the guy while to get hold of Arina hand even tighter and she just walks away from the guy in a hurry.

The guy just watches her with a smirk,"_I will have you in any way. Nice or hard. I will always get what I wanted. ALAWAYS! And no one can stop me even your evil daughter and that stupid Zala!"_ said the guy at himself while clutch his hands into fist.

"Mommy who was that guy? I don't like him, please promise me that you will never meet him again." Said Arina with seriousness on her face.

Cagalli watch her then she bent down to meet her amber eye. She smiles at her ," dear I also don't like him as much as you do. It is my dream that he will never find me ever again. And you my princess, please don't say a single word at your father. I don't want him to worry about me." Replied Cagalli while extending her picky finger to her daughter.

Arina reluctant at first then she thinks what if her daddy will be mad at her mommy. She doesn't like her parents to involve any fight among each other, just because that monkey guy. She smiles at herself when she calls that guy as monkeys, which prefect him that well. She extended her tiny pinky finger and smile at her.

**Zala Mansion.**

Athrun enters his mansion, he smells something good. He looks around the mansion there were no body, he knows that to his favorite people are preparing the dinner, so he tip toe to the kitchen. He doesn't want them to know that he had arrived home. He wants to surprise them. Outside the kitchen he can see that his wife puts something in the oven while her daughter munches a bar of chocolate happily while looking at her mother.

Then Cagalli turn around to face her daughter who is sitting on the kitchen counter,"dear why you eat the chocolate before dinner time? Later you will have a hard time to eat your dinner. Give me the chocolate now!" said Cagalli while one of her hands extended waiting for Arina to give up the chocolate bar while her free hand she put on her waist.

Arina looks at her mother while smirk at her. She has something on her mind, she is quickly finishing the chocolate and give her mother the warped of the chocolate.

"All your's mommy." Laughing Arina at her victory.

Cagalli just glance at her before she can chase her daughter she feel someone hug her waist from behind. The man kisses on her neck while whisper,"I home."

Cagalli recognize the soon her glance become softer, which Arina took that as her chance to escape,"mommy I going to watching some cartoon at living room. Let me know when the dinner is ready." Said Arina while running outside the kitchen.

Cagalli wanted to chase her daughter but the man did not allow her to do so. She gives in,"welcome home dear. Can you daring let go of my waist so that I can give some of my mind at her." Said Cagalli while kiss on his forehead.

"Let her be, I want to spend some quality time with my wife who I miss all day. So what are cooking my love?" asked Athrun while peek from her shoulder.

Cagalli smile then she replies,"well dear if you must know? Your little princess told me that you wanted to have dinner spaghetti Bolognese with garlic bread and coleslaw. So that's what I cooked for dinner. Is that true dear? Don't you tell me it is you told her that, because I once did not buy it at all." Asked Cagalli while turn to face the guy that she had been married for five years.

Athrun kisses her forehead,"come on honey. At least she gives you what you are going to cook for dinner, since you don't know what your going to. Am I right, honey?" replied Athrun while looking dearly into her amber.

Cagalli raise one of her blonde eyebrows,"you and your daughter are the same. Just get out of my kitchen. We will have our dinner in 25minutes." Said Cagalli while pushing her husband out from the kitchen.

Athrun just stood outside the kitchen and he yells,"well honey, we can always go to a love hotel. Bring new life in our family. I up for it, as you know I love your naked body so much."

He hears another yell from inside the kitchen,"in your dream Mr Zala."

"Well you always in my dream." With that he went to his daughter currently at.

He slumps her body into the sofa, while to loosen his blue tie. Then he calls Arina to sit on his lap,"well my princess how was your day today?" asked Athrun while caressed her cheek.

Little Arina giggles,"daddy my day was great. I heard something interested story about you and mommy. How were you both met. In her story that you both hated each other so much. Is that true, daddy? Why would you hate mommy? She is a very nice lady that I ever know of." Asked Arina while shows her father's confusion face.

Athrun just chuckles,"my darling that is true that I hate your mother so much. She annoying me the most, but after a while I get to know your mother better. I fall in love, I learn how to love all over again. She really my soulmate that I can't live without. She is the best thing happen to me. Well I am sorry that I hate your mother at first. But now I love her even more, so don't worry darling. She will be the only love that I will fight for until I die." Replied Athrun while kissing on her tiny forehead.

"Other than that?" asked Athrun again to his daughter with lovely smile to her.

"I had lunch with you, then later… ah, I went to park in the evening. You know what daddy? I met some old guy at the park. He seems to be lonely, so I bought him a strawberry ice-cream. We both ate the ice-cream while talking. He told me that he had a granddaughter which she doesn't know that she have a grandfather. It's so complicated, that's what he told me. He's really nice old man, daddy. Like granddaddy Uzumi." Replied Arina in happy.

Athrun look at her with frowned which Arina caught him,"daddy, are feeling alright?"

Athrun regains her state,"Well darling I am. Maybe I a little tired. You don't mind playing by yourself right? I need to go upstairs and change some clean clothes, if not your mother will be mad at me." Said Athrun while carried her from his lap to the sofa, he went to upstairs but not before he kiss on her soft cheek.

Athrun unbutton his shirt while thinking what Arina had told him.

"It can't be him. He never knows that I have a daughter. But again he can hire some private investigate to know what I had been doing for the past six years, but why does he want trouble himself to hire private investigators to dig about my life. He is the one who kick me out from his mansion and he doesn't want to do anything with me. Why am I thinking about him, it so impossible for him to care about me now." Athrun has been disturbed by a sound of his wife's voice.

"Dear."

Athrun smirks and turn to face her with his half naked body, he went closer to her until she bump into the wall,"honey, why are you here? Are you feeling lonely? I can fix that, by kissing you."

Cagalli just raise one of her blonde eyebrows," I'm here to be checked on you dear. You take yourself too long, just undress yourself. That is not that hard, even our almost four year daughter can do faster than you."

Athrun pout on her remarked,"don't you compare me with my darling. I purposely am taking my time so that you can see my hot body, honey. I know you love seeing my _hot body_ ," seductive Athrun to his wife.

Cagalli face heating, she pushes him away from her,"just make sure that you will be ready in 5." With that she went out of her master room.

Athrun smirk on her then he yells at her,"even we already been married for 5 years you still blushing. I love that honey."

"Dear Lord, I'm here with my wonderful family are thankful for the food that you have provided for us today. We really thankful that you did not forget about us today, we hope that you bless our food. Amin."prayed little Arina while holding her father's hand.

"Amen." Said Cagalli and Athrun in unison.

"Let's eat. Okay my darling if you need anything just let me know?" said Athrun while looking at his daughter.

"Daddy I almost four, I capable to feed myself, please let me." Replied Arina while holding four fingers to her father which her father chuckled at her,"I know. Don't force yourself."

"Athrun I get it. Can you please give Arina bath before she went to bed." Asked Cagalli who is washing the dirty dishes.

Athrun who is cleaning the dining table and collecting the dishes for Cagalli, he heard what she asks for. He went to her, he hugs her waist from behind,"so today I did not get my bath with you my honey. I am really looking forward for our late night activity." Said Athrun while resting his chin on her shoulder.

Cagalli wash off the soap from her hand and turn her face him. She pinches his cheek,"dear you will get your _late night activity_ once you get Arina on the bed." Replied Cagalli while kissing on his left cheek.

Athrun just stood there,''well dear you better get done it now because my offer is limited time only. If you did not act fast, maybe I will change my mind." Said Cagalli who is feeling his presence while she is washing the dishes.

Athrun who just registers what she had told him, he went to her daughter's room fast. Cagalli just laughing.

Arena plays her doll in her room, then she heard her father's footsteps to her room. She looks in his direction with a huge smile on her face. She gets up from her playing area and went to her father while hanging her arms up.

Athrun smile at her and carried her to her bathroom that attached to her bedroom.

"Darling, before we go to the bath we need brush our teeth first," said Athrun while putting her on the edge of face basin. He opens the cabinet,"what you want to have for your toothpaste flavors for tonight?" asked Athrun while looking at his daughter lovely.

Arina puts her index finger on her chin while thinking very hard with closing her eye, then she opens it while looking at her father,"orange daddy!" exclaimed little Arina.

Athrun smile at her and take out the orange toothpaste and press it on his daughter pink toothbrush, and then only he gives it to his daughter.

Little Arina happily accepts it, Athrun smile at her and then he does the same for him. He and Cagalli toothbrush both inside Arina cabinet, since one of them will give the little girl bath, eventually they both will need to brush their teeth. That was Cagalli idea to begin with.

Before Athrun can put his mint toothpaste on his toothbrush little Arina pull his shirt,"daddy why not you try my orange flavored toothpaste? It's so nice." Said Arina with her mouth full of bubbles of toothpaste.

Athrun look at her then he went to look that orange flavor toothpaste in the cabinet, he always wants to know how it will taste like, since his childhood his father never shows any love towards him except his maids will prepare anything for him. He never once enjoys his life until he met Cagalli, and he vowed himself that he will give all love to his children. So that they will have wonderful childhood that he will never have.

He looks at his daughter and smile at her,"are you sure that I can have it, darling?"

"Daddy, I love you so much. Why not you give it a try. Trust me it really great taste."

Athrun put back his mint toothpaste and take out the orange toothpaste, he presses on his blue toothbrush, after that he smile at little Arina,"I hope you were right darling. Here goes nothing." Said Athrun while looking at his daughter, then start brush his teeth on his own.

Arina stop brush her teeth and looking dearly at her father. After a while she breaks the silence," well?"

Athrun keeps in silence after a while he grins at his daughter,"I think I need ask your mother to buy the flavor toothpaste more, since I love it so much." Exclaimed Athrun while pinches her nose.

Arina is giggling,"that I really nice of you daddy. I am happy for you."

Athrun looks at his daughter and give her a cup of water for her wash it, which she accepts it and begin to wash it.

"It's my teeth super white, daddy?" asked little Arina while showing her teeth to her father.

Athrun who just washed his teeth, reaching for a towel, look her and smile,"darling your teeth always super white, since you have a secret weapon to keep it that way."

Arina look at her father in confused,"what do you mean by I have a secret weapon, daddy?"

Athrun smile at her and pinch her nose,"that lovely flavor toothpaste that you having. Now I know why your mother loves to buy all those toothpaste, I always thought that she just loves because of the pattern."

"Well my daddy that is why you not in charge to do errands, mommy is." replied Arina in between laughed.

Athrun just smiles at her,"come on lets get bath darling." Said Athrun while pull out her shirt. Then he carried her down from the wash basin and instructed her to take out her pants. She did what her father told her to do. After she pulls her pants, she runs to the bathtub. She opens the hot tub first and then cold tap. She feels the heat then look at her father,"daddy is the water okay for us?"

Athrun went to her, he bent and felt the temperature with his hand, then his smile,"is okay darling. You already good at it darling. After this you can take your own bath without me or your mother anymore."

Arina pout at him,"daddy I still want to take a bath with you or mommy."

Athrun pat on her head,"I am just saying, who know that you think that you already old enough to be by your own. You don't need your old hags anymore."

"Daddy! You and mommy will be always be an important person in my life and I will always need you."

Athrun smile at her and kiss on her forehead.

Arina smiles at Athrun and look at the tub that fill with water, then look at Athrun,"can I climb in, daddy?"

Athrun look at the tub, the water almost fills the tub, he just nodded at Arina, which she happily climbs in. She pat the water surface.

"Do you want the bubbles today darling?" asked Athrun while go through the bubble soap.

"Yes daddy!" exclaimed Arina in happy.

Athrun went to her and press the soap into the bath, so the tub fill with bubbles, with Arina happily poke the flying bubbles. Then she looks at her father,"come on daddy. So that you and I can rub each other back."

Athrun smile at her, she pulls out his shirt and take out his shirt so his boxer.

Little Arina still pokes the bubbles, Athrun climb in the tub,"oooohh… it's so refreshing." Exclaimed Athrun while leading his head on the wall.

Arina smile at her father remarked,"so daddy how was your day?"

Athrun closes his eye,"my day was great darling. I am already convinced one of my patients to do the bypass. So I guess it's kind of my great achievement darling."

"That's great daddy, I am proud of you." Said Arina while playing the yellow rubber duck. She squeezes the rubber duck which causes the rubber duck to make the ducking quack, which Athrun smile at it. He does not mind whatever sound that his daughter wanted to make, because he knows that he will never be alone.

"So what you want me to read as your bedtime story darling?" asked Athrun after tucks in his daughter after he dress her in green pyjamas. He can't believe that they are taking so much time on the boat.

"I want you to read the story about the star."

Athrun went to her book cabinet searching for the book that she wants him to read as a bedtime story, after a while he found it and took out. He went to his daughter and take his seat on the edge of her bed.

Athrun opens the book, and start reading it,"Star is so bright, Star is so shiny. Why hasn't people seen it as one of amazing thing in the world?"

Cagalli who just finished her errands in the kitchen come to see her daughter. She enters the room and seeing that Athrun reading her bedtime story, which Arina looking going to fall into nice slumber. Cagalli took her sit on Athrun side and looking at her daughter. She smiles at her.

"Athrun she already asleep." Said Cagalli while going closer to her daughter and giving her Goodnight kiss on her forehead.

Athrun watches his wife action, while closing the book. After Cagalli done giving her Goodnight kiss to Arina he always do the same.

Athrun put the book on the side table, when Cagalli try to get up from her sited, Athrun grab her and carried her in bridal style to their master room. Cagalli quack a bit when Athrun carried her then she regain her stability. She sniffs his scent,"you smell so good dear. Strawberry if I must guess." Said Cagalli while buried her head into his strong chest.

Athrun smirk at her,"well thank you honey, but if we take shower together it will smell must better, mixing out scents it will be awesome."

Cagalli slap his shoulder softly, to tell the truth she is madly blushing. She can't believe that her husband can still make her blushing. Athrun chuckled at her playful slapped, but he did not see that Cagalli blushing since she buried her head into his strong chest.

He put his wife gently on their queen size bed, he climbs on top of her with a lovely smile on her. Cagalli smile back at him.

Athrun slowly went closer to her pinky lips, he presses his into her which she accepted his kiss while her both of hands ruffled his blue hair. Then they apart, "I love you honey. Please don't leave me." Said Athrun while resting his forehead against her with his eye close.

"Dear I love you too, I will never will leave you, because you one lovely husband, companion, and my best friend. It is so difficult for me to let you go." Smile Cagalli. Athrun opens his eye and look dearly into her amber, and start kiss on her nose.

"Are you ready to make a baby, honey?" asked Athrun while unbutton her short and pulls it down.

Cagalli doesn't need to say a word when her fingers unbutton his shirt.

"I love you honey." Said Athrun while kisses on her delicious lips.

_**TBC…**_


End file.
